sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ebla
The Kingdom of Ebla is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it as the third nation besides Elam and Babylon in 1988 BC. Major cities include Ebla, the capital, Guzana, Atanni, Ammašu, Azam, Daraum, Dusigu, Lub, Larugadu, Igingalliš and Mabarra. The King is usually called Malik, the Queen is called Maliktum. The king's other wives are called "Dam En" (woman of the king) and they are grouped as "Dam-mah En" (Senior) and "Dam-en Tur" (Junior). The Queen-Mother is called "Ama-Gal En" and has an important position in court and ceremony. The Kings siblings are called "Šeš En" (brothers) and "Nin-ni En" (sisters). The title of a son of the King is Dumu-nita en (for Princes) and Dumu-mi En (for Princesses). The royal harem is located at Azam. =List of Kings of Ebla= House of Ibrium * Ibrium I. 2356-2344 * Dubuhu-Ada I. 2344-2310 * Ibrium II. 2310-2296 * Ar-Ennum I. 2296-2295 * Ibrium III. 2295-2261 * Ibbi-Sipish I. 2261-2253 * Ar-Ennum II. 2253-2249 * First conquest by Mari , Marian general Zizi placed on th throne as vassal king of Mari House of Zizi * Zizi I. 2249-2241 * Yaggid-Lim I. 2241-2235 * Zizi II. 2235 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Ibbi-Sipish II. 2235-2228 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Yahdun-Lim I. 2228-2222 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Irkab-Damu I. 2222-2210 * Ar-Ennum III. 2210-2208 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Yaggid-Lim II. 2208-2204 * Zizi III. 2204-2199 * Ikun-Shamash I. 2199 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Ibrium IV. 2199-2178 * Ibrium V. 2178-2170 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Yaggid-Lim III. 2170-2168 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Irkab-Damu II. 2168-2158 * Ar-Ennum IV. 2158-2144 * Ibrium VI. 2144-2138 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Ikun-Shamash II. 2138-2130 * Yaggid-Lim IV. 2130 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Ibrium VII. 2130-2127 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Yaggid-Lim IV. (again) 2127-2124 * Yahdun-Lim II. 2124-2118 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Ibrium VIII. 2118-2105 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Iblul-Il I. 2105-2100 * Yaggid-Lim V. 2100-2098 * Yahdun-Lim III. 2098-2097 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Irkab-Damu III. 2097-2090 * Ibrium IX. 2090-2079 * Igrish-Halam I. 2079-2078 * Dubuhu-Ada II. 2078-2070 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Iblul-Il II. 2070-2065 * Yahdun-Lim IV. 2065-2064 * Zizi IV. 2064-2059 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Dubuhu-Ada III. 2059-2057 * Igrish-Halam II. 2057-2030 * Irkab-Damu IV. 2030-2015 * Ibrium X. 2015-2013 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Zizi V. 2013-2008 * Iblul-Il III. 2008-2004 * Yahdun-Lim V. 2004-2002 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Igrish-Halam III. 2002-2000 * Ibrium XI. 2000-1988 * (Ibrium XI. was impaled publicly after the conquest, Chedorlaomer I. decreed the creation of a dual monarchy, under a king from the Ibrium and Zizi royal houses. This system continued until 1916 BC when the last Zizi King Yahdun-Lim VII died. The second throne of Ebla was given to a junior line of the Royal House, named the House of Zikir-Damu. After Iptur-Dagan II's death in 1876 BC the dual monarchy was replaced with a singular monarchy once more.) House of Ibrium * Ibrium XII. 1988-1976 * Igrish-Halam IV. 1976-1954 * Irkab-Damu V. 1954-1932 * Ibrium XIII. 1932-1929 * Dubuhu-Ada IV. 1929-1911 * Igrish-Halam V. 1911-1907 * Igrish-Halam VI. 1907-1871 * Ibrium XIV. 1871-1866 * Ar-Ennum V. 1866-1844 * Dubuhu-Ada V. 1844-1831 * Igrish-Halam VII. 1831-1815 * Ar-Ennum VI. 1815-1798 * Ibbi-Sipish III. 1798-1771 with : * Ibrium XV. 1774-1759 * Irkab-Damu VI. 1759-1733 * Ibrium XVI. 1733-1712 * Ibbi-Sipish IV. 1712-1690 * Ar-Ennum VII. 1690-1673 * Dubuhu-Ada VI. 1673-1651 with : * Ibrium XVII. 1670-1647 * Irkab-Damu VII. 1647-1622 * Ar-Ennum VIII. 1622-1605 * Ibbi-Sipish V. 1605-1594 * Irkab-Damu VIII. 1594-1534 * Ibrium XVIII. 1534-1520 * Ibbi-Sipish VI. 1520-1500 * Ar-Ennum IX. 1500-1483 * Dubuhu-Ada VII. 1483-1471 * Igrish-Halam VIII. 1471-1444 * Irkab-Damu IX. 1444-1423 * Ibbi-Sipish VII. 1423-1406 * Ar-Ennum X. 1406-1381 * Dubuhu-Ada VIII. 1381-1360 * Ibrium XIX. 1360-1340 * Irkab-Damu X. 1340-1320 * Igrish-Halam IX. 1320-1310 * Ibbi-Sipish VIII. 1310-1280 * Ar-Ennum XI. 1280-1264 * Ibrium XX. 1264-1230 * Igrish-Halam X. 1230-1214 * Ar-Ennum XII. 1214-1200 * Ibbi-Sipish IX. 1200-1181 * Irkab-Damu XI. 1181-1152 * Dubuhu-Ada IX. 1152-1133 * Ar-Ennum XIII. 1133-1102 * Ibrium XXI. 1102-1086 * Igrish-Halam XI. 1086-1055 * Ibbi-Sipish X. 1055-1020 * Dubuhu-Ada X. 1020-992 * Ar-Ennum XIV. 992-987 * Ibrium XXII. 987-963 * Igrish-Halam XII. 963-931 * Dubuhu-Ada XI. 931-912 * Igrish-Halam XIII. 912-888 * Ar-Ennum XV. 888-862 * Ibbi-Sipish XI. 862-834 * Irkab-Damu XII. 834-812 * Dubuhu-Ada XII. 812-788 * Ibrium XXIII. 788-759 * Ibbi-Sipish XII. 759-738 * Ibrium XXIV. 738-710 * Dubuhu-Ada XIII. 710-708 * Ar-Ennum XVI. 708-689 * Irkab-Damu XIII. 689-670 * Ibrium XXIV. 670-655 * Ibbi-Sipish XIII. 655-632 * Dubuhu-Ada XIV. 632-617 * Ar-Ennum XVII. 617-602 * Ibrium XXV. 602-583 * Irkab-Damu XIV. 583-565 * Ibbi-Sipish XIV. 565-534 * Dubuhu-Ada XV. 534-505 * Ar-Ennum XVIII. 505-495 * Igrish-Halam XIV. 495-470 * Ibbi-Sipish XV. 470-445 * Irkab-Damu XV. 445-419 * Ibrium XXVI. 419-401 * Ar-Ennum XIX. 401-382 * Igrish-Halam XV. 382-354 * Ibbi-Sipish XVI. 354-330 * Irkab-Damu XVI. 330-302 * Ar-Ennum XX. 302-281 * Ibrium XXVII. 281-255 * Dubuhu-Ada XVI. 255-229 * Ibbi-Sipish XVII. 229-203 * Ibrium XXVIII. 203-191 * Irkab-Damu XVII. 191-178 * Ar-Ennum XXI. 178-156 * Ibbi-Sipish XVIII. 156-121 * Dubuhu-Ada XVII. 121-98 * Igrish-Halam XVI. 98-64 BC * Ibrium XXIX. 64-28 BC * Ar-Ennum XXII. 28-2 BC * Dubuhu-Ada XVIII. 2 BC-1 AD * Ibrium XXX. 1 AD-32 AD * Igrish-Halam XVII.32-60 * Irkab-Damu XVIII. 60-89 * Ar-Ennum XXIII. 89-114 * Dubuhu-Ada XIX. 114-148 * Ibrium XXXI. 148-181 * Ibbi-Sipish XIX. 181-207 * Igrish-Halam XVIII. 207-235 * Ar-Ennum XXIV. 235-275 * Dubuhu-Ada XX. 275-291 * Irkab-Damu XIX. 291-313 * Ibrium XXXII. 313-340 * Igrish-Halam XIX. 340-373 * Ar-Ennum XXV. 373-405 * Ibbi-Sipish XX. 405-436 * Irkab-Damu XX. 436-478 * Dubuhu-Ada XXI. 478-506 * Igrish-Halam XX. 506-545 * Ibrium XXXIII. 545-574 * Ibrium XXXIV. 574-596 * Ibbi-Sipish XXI. 596-620 * Irkab-Damu XXI. 620-656 * Ar-Ennum XXVI. 656-679 * Igrish-Halam XXI. 679-704 * Dubuhu-Ada XXII. 704-741 * Irkab-Damu XXII. 741-777 * Ibrium XXXV. 777-818 * Ibbi-Sipish XXII. 818-844 * Igrish-Halam XXII. 844-880 * Ibrium XXXVI. 880-913 * Zikir-Damu II 913-916 * Dubuhu-Ada XXIII. 916-951 * Ar-Ennum XXVII. 951-981 * Irkab-Damu XXIII. 981-1006 * Ibbi-Sipish XXIII. 1006-1040 * Ibrium XXXVII. 1040-1071 * Igrish-Halam XXIII. 1071-1096 * Ar-Ennum XXVIII. 1096-1118 * Irkab-Damu XXIV. 1118-1143 * Ibbi-Sipish XXIV. 1143-1180 * Ibrium XXXVIII. 1180-1205 * Dubuhu-Ada XXIV. 1205-1242 * Igrish-Halam XXIV. 1242-1280 * Irkab-Damu XXV. 1280-1310 * Ar-Ennum XXIX. 1310-1350 with: * Zikir-Damu III 1314-1326 * Dubuhu-Ada XXV. 1350-1377 * Ibrium XXXIX. 1377-1402 * Irkab-Damu XXVI. 1402-1418 * Igrish-Halam XXV. 1418-1456 * Ar-Ennum XXX. 1456-1484 with : * Ibbi-Sipish XXV. 1481-1515 * Irkab-Damu XXVII. 1515-1540 * Dubuhu-Ada XXVI. 1540-1561 * Igrish-Halam XXVI. 1561-1593 * Ibrium XL. 1593-1618 * Ibbi-Sipish XXVI. 1618-1641 * Ar-Ennum XXXI. 1641-1676 * Irkab-Damu XXVIII. 1676-1703 * Ibrium XLI. 1703-1720 * Dubuhu-Ada XXVII. 1720-1740 * Ibrium XLII. 1740-1775 * Ar-Ennum XXXII. 1775-1793 * Zikir-Damu IV 1793-1797 * Ibrium XLIII. 1797-1819 * Ibbi-Sipish XXVII. 1819-1841 * Ibrium XLIV. 1841-1877 * Igrish-Halam XXVII. 1877-1889 * Ibrium XLV . 1889- with: * Iptur-Dagan III 1889- House of Zizi * Yahdun-Lim VI. 1988-1981 * Zizi VI. 1981-1971 * Ilshu I. 1971-1956 * Iblul-Il IV. 1956-1931 * Yahdun-Lim VII. 1931-1916 BC House of Zikir-Damu * Zikir-Damu I 1916-1910 BC * Iptur-Dagan I 1910-1898 * Aba-Lim I 1898-1890 BC * Iptur-Dagan II 1890-1876 =Religion= The Gods The main Gods in Ebla include * Adanu, the father of the Gods * Kura, God of the Royal Family, * Barama, Kura's spouse * Nidakul of Luban * Rašap, god of protection against plagues * Adamma, his consort * Dagon ("Tilu-Matim", "dew of the earth") * Belatu, Dagon's consort * Isatu Goddess of Fire * Išhara, * Sanugaru the Moon God, husband of Išhara * The god Agu * Guladu, Agu's spouse * Dabir, guardian god of the city of Ebla * Šipiš the sun god who is the guardian of justice * Wada'anu the "divine spirit" god to consult in relation to the deceased * Sasa of Garamu, Wada'anu's wife, * Utu, the sun god * Utu.sal, his spouse and sun goddess * Kabkab, the god of the morning star * Baliha, the River Goddess * Haburitum, Goddess of the Khabur river * Ašdabil * Hadabal Temples * The Red Temple of Kura at Ebla * The Temple of Hadad, which includes a life size chariot of Hadad, accompanied by a life size statue of Hadad and his consort. * The House of the Star, the Temple of Dagon and Belatu. * The Temple of Rašap and Adamma at Atanni Cult Centres Rašap * Hadanni Hadabal * Larugadu Rituals The Dimumu Ritual The Dimumu ritual, also known as the "Yearning for the deceased Kings" is a ritual honouring the dead and deified rulers of Ebla. It takes place in the cemetery of the royal palace and involves the sacrifice of sheep. Greater Šaba'tum ritual The Greater Šaba'tum ritual is celebrated at the Kura temple and it's adjoining "House of the Dead" mausoleum. The ritual honours Kura (invoked as "Gutim", "the Former one") and Barama by giving various offerings to the gods. The Renewal of the Silver Head of Kura During the third month of the Eblaitic cultic calendar, silver is given to the Red Temple of Kura, in order to renew the Silver Mask of the statue of the deity in his Temple. A pair of gold bracelets of Kura are also renewed each year. Sacrifices to Hadad Each year Hadad receives two offerings of maces at Ebla and once at Lub. Sacrifices to Rašap Each year Rašap receives a mace and four bull horns. The Procession of Hadabal At the end of the year a procession in the honour of Hadabal starts from the city of Luban, passes through Darib and into Ebla and then into 39 other towns. Bracelet Offerings Each year two bracelets each are offered for the gods Ammarik and Ašdabil Other regular offerings * Hadabal of Larugadu * Hadabal of Luban * Hadabal of the Palace